This invention relates to a cutting guide system for guiding a portable power saw. More particularly, the invention relates to a guide plate which employs a upwardly projecting rib member extending longitudinally along the guide plate for guiding a portable power saw across a workpiece in a straight cutting path. Further, the invention relates to a guide plate which also includes two T-shaped channels situated within the rib member adapted to slidably receive clamping devices, which are used to secure the guide plate against a workpiece to be cut.
Various reference uncovered in the prior art provide devices that include cutting guides and straight edges for guiding a portable power saw to make straight cuts in a workpiece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,822 to Stapleton discloses a portable and adjustable cutting guide designed to minimize chipping of the cut edges on cuts made cross-grain on doors and panels, wherein the cutting guide comprises a rigid, rectangular plate having a raised member functioning as an edge stop for the platform of the saw. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,038 to Rietema discloses a device for guiding a portable power saw to make straight cuts in a workpiece, which employs a cutable guidepiece which is trimmed to define a reference edge which may be thereafter used to align a predetermined cutting path. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,644 to Ferdinand discloses an expandable straight edge assembly comprising two guide rails fastened together by a joiner plate fitting within a channel in each of the rails to align and secure the rails together to form a continuous straight edge.
Stapleton may provide some utility for facilitating a straight cut, but it not useful for frequent and repeated use since Stapleton only solves the problem in a limited way. For instance, the cutting guide device is provided with slots for slidably engaging with clamping means, which weakens the overall structure of the device and thus will be susceptible to breakage. In addition, because the clamping means are provided on one side of the cutting guide device, this renders that side useless by a power saw. Further, the clamping member project upwardly adjacent the working area, thereby possibly posing safety hazard to those working with the device. Therefore, there is still a further need to provide an improved cutting guide system for guiding a portable power saw through a straight cutting path. Such a cutting guide system should include two T-shaped channels extending longitudinally from the front and rear ends thereof for slidably receiving a pair of opposing clamping device, wherein the T-shaped channels are situated within the upwardly projecting rib member so that the flat top surfaces on either side of the rib member are free and clear of all obstacles and thus can be used by the power saw. Moreover, such a cutting guide system should situate the clamping devices underneath the rib member so as to pose no safety hazard on top surface of the guide plate where portable power saws will be operated.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.